


8.5; texts

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: George 💓💖💕💞💦Today, 2:41 pmal im having a crisisnot quite midlife crisisbut im dying or something





	8.5; texts

**Author's Note:**

> a few people asked for a part two to the selfie/text thing and tbh this could be read as a standalone and it’s all texts soz it’s just….so fun ):  
> (i would rlly like to do more text stuff in the future bc it’s seriously so fun to do)
> 
>  
> 
> this is intended for **mobile users** so soz if it’s janky lookin on desktop, i suggest reading on wattpad for both mobile and desktop for easier viewing

**George ❤️s👶s**

Today, 10:43 pm

  


_Oi can u come to my room_

_pls_

 

_need to talk bout something_

_x_

 

Over James’s to ight,

sorry

 

*tonight

 

You know I am, I literally

left like an hour ago

 

_Oh yeah lol_

 

_sorry, talk whenever u get_

_back then_

 

If it’s serious then I can

call u?

 

_Nah it’s all good, dw_

 

_tell james hes a nonce for_

_me x_

 

He called u a short ugly

hobbit

 

Which you absolutely

are not btwxx

 

_Lol cheers x_

  
  
  


**George ❤️s👶s**

Today, 12:17 pm

  


_are u back today??_

 

yeah

 

Waiting for train back

now

 

U need anything from

tesco

 

_cop us some quavers_

_cheers_

 

Will do x

 

_James saidu seemed off_

_this morning_

 

_U okay??_

 

Yeah just slept weird is

all

 

Are you all good

 

_just brilliant, my friend_

_x_

 

_I’ve got u picking me_

_upseom quavers, ofc im_

_okay_

 

_Up some_

 

I meant about u asking

talk last night mate

 

_yeah yeah it’s fine_

 

_My computer was fucking_

_about dw_

 

You sure?? X

 

_yeah dont worry ur pretty_

_head mate_

 

Didn’t know you thought

of me as pretty george

 

 

_didnt know you hated your_

_bionicles so much_

 

If u dare touch em, i

WILL break you’re face

 

_lmao just try it u short_

_nonce_

  
  
  


**George ❤️s👶s**

Today, 7:39 pm

  


Areyou okay

 

just heard a loud bang

in ur room

 

_im not in my room_

 

_Went to go get some of ur_

_STUPID duracell batteries_

_remember_

 

Then who was that

coughing in ur room

 

_Shut up lol_

 

_your hearing things_

 

**_PICTURE23715.jpg_ **

 

_see?Im in the bread aisle_

 

Yeah, hearing ghosts

u mean

 

You look like a right mug

in that jumper

 

_Thats What i think_

_everytime u wear ur merch_

 

_there was only one_

_person living there before_

_us, we don’t have a ghost_

 

_god ur such a virgin_

 

Well im not the one

making noise so

 

Areyou sure there’s none

of ur mates in there or

somethgn

 

_it’s probably next door_

_dw x_

 

Im genuinely a little bit

scared lol somebody keeps

onscratching the wall

 

_guess if there’s a ghost_

_then ill have to sleep in ur_

_bed_ 👀

 

Not a chance, im u snore

 

*ik

 

_):_

  
  
  


**George ❤️s👶s**

Today, 3:09 am

  


_Are u awake_

 

_Aleex_

 

_OI ALEEEDX_

 

_u have to wake up_

 

🚙🚖🐮✝️🛹🏹🐤

🐨😵😬😕🧛♂️👒🕷🐬

⚙️🛠😠😏

 

_WKAE UUUP_

 

_the flats onfire_

 

_I broke ur Lego’s and_

_chuckedem in the bin_

 

_Im in love with u_

 

_that last ones a joke_

 

_all of them are actually but_

_y know_

 

_fuck sake al_

 

_Alez if u wake up now I’ll_

_buy u the new cod_

 

_even tho it’s utter shit_

 

_alllexxxxxx_

 

_ur so annoying ugh why can’t_

_you fall asleep after 4am like_

_u always do_

 

_Whatever u fucking leech,_

_sleep away_

 

_Make sure u text me in the_

_morning xx_

  


Today, 10:22 am

  


Stop stealing my half

n half bread

  
  
  


**George 😩😩💦**

Yesterday, 9:41 pm

  


_Alex are u theeere_

 

yes hello

 

_Are u still with that girl_

 

Yes i am

 

_okay lol_

 

_are u coming back here with_

_her_

 

idk ill text u if I am

 

_wahey top shagger big al_

  


Today, 12:30 am

  


_Hope alls good with u and_

_u didn’t just get mugged by_

_ur Uber driver x_

 

_text if u need anything_

  


Today, 5:12 am

  


Sorry we went back to

her place

 

_did u shag lol_

 

That’s not for u to know

 

_ooh get in_

 

Why are you up so early

mate

 

Been up all night worrying

bout me??

 

_lol u wish_

 

_just been gettin that bread_

_thats all_

 

😤😏✊✊ _rise nd grind_

_gamers_

 

Lmao okay

 

I’ll see u later man

_yeah okay_

 

_see u later xx_

  
  
  


**George**

Yesterday, 11:48 pm

  


Is it okay if Nat comes

over?

 

_who’s nat_

 

_the bird u shagged the other_

_night??_

 

We didnt actually shag

but yeah

 

_yeah ig, that’s up to u not_

_me_

 

Just checkin man

 

_okay_

  


Today, 12:17 am

  


Can you tell me when u

go out next time

 

_why lol_

 

_Will invited me upstairs_

 

That’s fine ofc

 

just letmr know if u leave

when I think you’re going

to be home

 

_Doesnt matter if im there_

_if u got May with u_

 

_**Nat_

 

George are u okay??

 

George???

  


Today, 1:34 am

  


Nats gone home if that’s

why u left x

 

_I didnt leave bc of her lol_

 

_will just invited me over_

 

Alright

 

Im going shop in the

morning for more milk, text

if u need anything

 

_i wont_

  
  
  


**George**

Today, 3:36 pm

  


_are u coming home_

_anytime soon_

 

Dunno, whenever james

kicks me out

 

_okay_

 

_have u seen nat since u_

_went ver there_

 

_*over_

 

No me and nat broke it

off remember??

 

_no??_

 

_Sorry about that lad_

 

It’s fine lol

 

She was nice but im kind

of interested in somebody

else

 

Wouldnt be fair on her

yknow? To use her as a

distraction ig

 

_yeah ik_

 

_whoever they are, theyre_

_very lucky to have mr_

_imallexxbe into them lol_

 

Lmao yeah right, it’s more

like torture for me snd the

other person has no idea

 

_im sure itll all work out fine_

_for u_

 

_I put ur washing on ur bed_

_btw_

 

Cheers x

  


Today, 6:57 pm

  


_Alex please marry me and_

_shag me I love u so much_

 

😏😩😝💖😫💗 _youre_

 _so FITT_ 😤❤️😩💓😫💗

😝💕💓💓💛🖤❤️💖💕

😤😤

 

_I want to post our wedding_

_on youtube so we can make_

_100k a month off the ad rev_

 

_please justshag me rotten_

_mister Elmslie ohdnfk h_

 

_sorry mate that was_

_squarehead_

  
  
  


**George** 💞🔥

Today, 1:16 am

  


oi wherehavfe u gone

 

Fuck I spilt mydrink j

 

Press f fellow gamer

 

George for fuck sake u

cant just walk off

 

Its gonna be the gay

club al over again

 

_im fine lolshut up_

 

Fuck u

 

_im sure youd love to_

_wouldnt u_

 

Have u drank more ithout

us

 

_yes_

 

fuck u)£:

 

):

 

_yesiknow u want to fuck_

_me, stop repeating. Urself_

 

never said that., I wasn

using an insult

 

_whateverrrrrrr_

 

_im in bathroom bgwt_

 

_byw_

 

_btw_

 

okay Imcoming

 

_im pissing alecx lol don’t_

 

Why are u pissign and

texting

 

It’s s public toilet, ican

come in

 

_im not??????_

 

_i WAS pissing but now_

_imdnkt_

 

_im not_

 

Stop talksing about u

pissing

 

Its not attractive at all

 

_are u saysin im attractive_

_(;;;_

 

no(;

 

_what about absolutly_

_shaggable_

 

Double no (;

 

_lol u didntsay that before u_

_movedd in wih my fuckign_

_sexy ass_

 

_u want to shag me so much_

_and u cant even deny it_

 

Didn’t u say i was

shaggable too th

 

O

 

_Wellyh but u have a mirror_

_lol_

 

_use it_

 

_ur like extremelely fuckable_

 

_Not that i would_

 

_Will would he said so_

 

Okay sure lmaao c

 

I’ll jsust go fickle Will then

 

Fuck***

 

_He has a gf u mong_

 

_im wih James now where_

_r u_

 

Imjking i wouldnt shag

him

 

I went to the toilets 2

 

_fuck sake lol_

 

_whateve were waiting out_

_front for u now_

 

_lets talk more aboutt u_

_wanting to shags me_

  
  
  


**George** 💞🔥

Today, 4:02 pm

  


Have u seen my orange

costume

 

Annoying orange

 

_in the bath i think_

 

Cheers

 

_forvideo?_

 

Why else’s would I wear

it lmao

 

_I think u mean….why_

_WOULDNT u wear it 24/7_

 

I wear the annoying

orange costume for a

week challenge

 

_gone wrong gone sexual_

 

how could it go sexual lol

 

_dont question it or it won’t_

_happen_

 

I sure as fuck hope nothing

like that happens while im

wearing it

 

😜😏😏👅🍊

 

Shut up forever

 

_420 lol_

 

stop saying that evertime

it’s 4:20

 

Go back to making mlg

videos already

 

_Only for u xx_

  
  
  


**George** 💞🔥

Yesterday, 11:03 pm

  


Can you come to my

room

 

For the video please

 

_yeah coming_

  
  
  


**George** 💞🔥

Today, 10:44 pm

  


_why did I tweet that_

 

_*u_

 

Tweet what

 

_u know what_

 

**_SCREENSHOT23301.jpg_ **

 

Oh lol

 

did that last night, forgot

 

I’ll take it down

 

_yeah u better mister_

 

_i dont need ur entire_

_fanbase knowing we fucked_

 

_tho thats only about 30_

_people so i guess I can live_

 

Whatever u just don’t want

anybody knowing that

u bottomed

 

_dont want to disappoint my_

_fans by making em think_

_im not huge 😤😤😤_

 

in Which way ((;

 

i dont think you’re 12 year

old fans will mind

 

_haha Okay shut up_

 

_Can u stop hiding in ur_

_room now_

 

Im not, just doing editing

 

_no ur not, I heard u call_

_james earlier_

 

It was on the video

 

_its our collab ur editing_

 

_the collab where shortly after_

_we finished the video u_

_fucked me all the way to cloud_

_ninelol_

 

Do you literally have no

decency

 

_no_

 

_i also have literally nothing_

_on except the orange_

_costume so come do it again_

 

I’m not going to screw u

while u where the annoying

orange

 

*wear

 

_okay im not wearing it_

 

_but ido want u to come in_

_my room for a quick shag_

  


_so hurry up x_

 

God you’re annoying

 

Omw x

  
  
  


**George** 💞🔥

Today, 1:45 pm

  


_so are we dating or_

 

_bc i know u have a thing_

_for me_

 

_Obviously u do but_

 

_Are we like. Dating or_

_just fucking_

 

Do fancy u a lot but idk if

we’re dating

 

That’s for you to decide

 

_lol why am I deciding_

 

Bc i already said i fancy

u

 

Now you have to say how

u feel

 

_this isnt therapy Alex_

 

Shut up xx

 

_yeah i fancy u_

 

_don’t be stupid_

 

Don’t insult me after u

confess ur love for me

😭😭💔

 

_I can do whatever i want_

_little man_

 

_so we’re dating now right_

 

George do u want to be

my very fit boyfriend

 

_well when you say t like_

_that_

 

_Of course u prat_

 

owo hewwo x

 

_breaking up with u, just_

_punched my wall x_

 

no you didn’t

 

_fuck off and come in here_

_so i can kiss u_

 

That’s a bit contradictory

don’t u think

 

_just come in here u dick_

 

_knew u fancied me since u_

_admitted im absolutely_

_shaggable on call_

  


Today, 6:19 pm

  


Stop bringing that up xx

 

_never, bathwater boy_

  
  
  


**George** 💞🔥

Today, 3:27 pm

  


**PICTURE16322.jpg**

 

**PICTURE16325.jpg**

 

**PICTURE16323.jpg**

 

💜

  


Today, 3:38 pm

  


_Can u stop sending me_

_nudes in front of my family_

 

_Tho not saying that im going_

_to wank myself dry over em later_

_but I absolutely am_

 

I would say sorry but im

really not

 

_lol ofc ur not_

 

_But don’t be theyre_

👌👌👌👀

 

good because they’re

especially for u

 

_thanks they’re fucking_

_peng tbh_

 

_might have a wank now_

_actually_

 

Call me x 💕

  
  
  


**George** 💓💖💕💞💦

Today, 2:41 pm

  


_al im having a crisis_

 

_not quite midlife crisis_

_but im dying or something_

 

_Will is so shit with advice_

_did u know that_

 

_Anyway im like in love with_

_u or something lol_

 

_always kind of fancied u_

_obviously and im like 98% sure_

_i love u_

 

_love u as in love you so_

_much i cant breathe sometimes_

_and i would literally stop doing_

_youtune if u asked_

 

_how do u exist honestly_

 

_like how does somebody like_

_u exist when ur so fucking_

_perfect_

 

_genuine question I’m so_

_confused_

 

_Anyway Yeah I think I love u_

_sleep well xx_

  


Today, 7:12 pm

  


Fuck off george call me rn

 

Seriously u fucking amazing

person i love u

 

And u need to call me right

now before i cry in front of

james because he wont let

me live it down

 

_Anything for literally the_

_most perfect thing to ever_

_exist xx_

  
  
  


**George** 💓💖💕💞💦

Today, 2:41 am

  


Can you stop working and

just come to my room

already

 

Its cold in here

 

_lol five more minutes_

 

_please babe im so close to_

_finishing_

 

Haha tahts What u said

the other night

 

_ok_

 

pleeease george I miss

youuuuu

 

I want to kiss u so much

rightnow ❤️💜💜💖

 

_fuck off lol ur so needy for_

_big men like me_

 

_im coming now gimme a_

_minute x_

 

Haha yeah u will be soon

😉😉😉😉💦🍆🍆

🍆

 

_literally stop being so horny_

_for me all the time_

 

Cant help it when ur so

fucking fit all the time

man

 

_Jk don’t actually stop, it’s rlly_

_hot lmao_

  
  
  


**George** 💓💖💕💞💦

Today, 4:51 pm

  


_Stop flirting with Will_

 

_i can hear u giggling from_

_downstairs_

 

_its cute and I hate it_

 

Im not flirting with him

smh

 

_then stop giggling at him u_

_12 year old girl_

 

I’m not!!!!

 

_lol yeah right_

 

_bet your not even recording_

 

We are, we’re doing

tiktoks

 

_more like you’re doing HIM_

 

God shut up you tiny

man

 

_): lol okay i see how it is_

 

_leave me for the minecraft_

_man and take all my stuff in the_

_divorce_

 

_im tweeting about this jsyk_

  


Today, 5:19 pm

  


George youre literally the

hottest person alive, stop

doubting my dedication to

shagging u senseless

 

_im tweeting about how u_

_love me so much jsyk_

 

Please do, i need

everybody to know im so

utterly love with and

whipped for George

memeulous

 

_lol fuck you Im going to_

_cry_

 

_Dont day stuff like that_

 

Im just telling u the truth

xx

  


Today, 5:31 pm

  


_im literallyngoing to kiss you_

_until i cant breathe_

 

_Why do you have to post_

_such good fuckign photos of_

_yourself wh_

 

_**when im not there_

 

_Did will take that photo i_

_need to thank him_

 

_Come downstairs please I_

_love u so fucking much_

 

_and I hate will for hogging u_

_all day_

 

_Can we get married like_

_tomorrow so he knows ur not_

_interested_

 

He knows im not interested

in him anyway

 

The only heart eyes i have

for someone is you

 

**PICTURE33537.jpg**

 

_Seriously come downstairs_

_right now im going to die if I_

_dont see u in 0.6 seconds_

 

_how are u so fucking_

_adorable and yet u dont_

_bottom_

 

Bc u love me so much

that u can’t help but be

a bottom 💓💓

 

_lol u stupid twink top_

 

I love it when u get mouthy

when you’re

embarrassed😩😩😍

 

Coming downstairs

now

  
  
  


**George** 💓💖💕💞💦

Today, 8:57 pm

  


Cute insta post u have

there xx

 

_yeah ikr, you’re really_

_fucking cute_

 

meant the caption but okay

 

_it was ironic_

 

No it wasnt

 

_you’re right, it wasn’t_

 

_But it’s true tho lol_

 

_you’re an absolute snack_

_man and I’m not afraid to say_

_it_

 

shut it nonce

 

_just bc ur embarrassed_

_doesn’t mean u can call me_

_a nonce_

 

I can do what i want

thanks x

 

_u can stop replying to_

_comments on it for one_

 

_u can also stop looking st_

_me like that_

  


Why ):

 

Ur cute when ur blushing

thhough

 

_cheers but people keep_

_looking at us got being on_

_our phones_

 

_*for_

 

We’reyoutubers, that’s our

job

 

_yeah but its not our jobs to_

_stare at each other all the_

_time_

 

Wish i could though )):

 

_unless u want our mates to_

_see me snog u, shut up and_

_have ur turn on smash_

 

You know Im going to

literally kick ur ass at it

 

Love you xx

  


Today, 10:23 pm

 

_fuck off. No you didnt_

  


Today, 10:29 pm

  


_love u too💜_


End file.
